harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Artykuł Miesiąca/@comment-11606985-20171031202704/@comment-27459708-20171102141645
Artykuł Polly Chapman został rozbudowany maksymalnie, a nawet przewyższył angielski odpowiednik, za co naprawdę duży plus. Zdjęć zbytnio nie było co wstawiać, bo postać nie wystąpiła ani w filmie, ani nie udokumentowano jej w sztuce. Cieszy mnie także widok dodania sekcji Relacje, choć zostały one rozpisane dość krótko. Wiadomo jednak, że z takimi trzecioplanowymi postaciami nie ma możliwości zbytnio poszaleć. Obrazki mimo że małe, to nie psują wizualnie artykułu. Sam tekst napisany jest... bardzo dobrze! Poza drobnymi błędami i brakującymi bądź zbędnymi przecinkami, całość prezentuje się świetnie, artykuł jest napisany prostym i przejrzystym językiem. Znajdują się tu także ciekawe przypisy, więc artykuł jak najbardziej dla mnie na plus. Bardzo dużym atutem jest tutaj idealny kod źródłowy. Nie wyłapałam w nim praktycznie żadnego błędu, co mnie zaskoczyło, zważając na fakt, że w źródłowym kodzie łatwo o źle zrobiony odnośnik czy kod typu ', a robią je także ci dłużej stażem na stronie. Artykuł Petunia Dursley został rozbudowany o kilka tysięcy bajtów, jednakże dałoby z tego artu wyciągnąć dużo więcej. Brakuje etymologii, relacji z Severusem i większego rozbudowania relacji z Harrym, a także ciekawostek, a jest ich sporo do wypisania. Zdjęcia momentami są malutkie, a chwilę później dość duże, co wygląda źle w połączeniu z ich nieco dziwnym rozmieszczeniem (np. zbędne są dwa zdjęcia w relacjach z Vernonem, jedno z nich mogłoby pójść w inne miejsce w tekście). Sam tekst jest napisany okej. Okej w znaczeniu, że jest poprawny, jednak zawiera błędy typu kilka bardzo krótkich zdań po sobie, brakujące przecinki, które mnie osobiście kują w oczy (przed że w wielu miejscach), czy źle zapisane zdania: „Vernonia... spójrz na ten adres... '' (to w cytacie jest, jak coś). Miejscami gubi się tu czas - ogólnie artykuł powinien zostać napisany w czasie przeszłym, jednakże np. w sekcji ''Wygląd opis jest w czasie teraźniejszym. Od strony źródłowej brakuje szablonu komentarz przy infoboxie (np. * Vernon Dursley ). Pod koniec sekcji Założenie rodziny jest złośliwy kod , który trzeba usunąć, tak samo jak przed samymi relacjami z Dumbledrore'em. Dodatkowo w kilku miejscach ciągiem jest napisany kod z cytatem oraz plikiem ze zdjęciem, które powinny być od nowej linijki (np. początek relacji z Dropsem). Ogólnie artykuł jest dużo lepszy niż ostatni Rosy, jednakże zawiera on znaczące błędy, o których napisałam wyżej. Brakuje także przypisów. Sama nie lubię ich dodawać, bo jestem leniwa, no ale jednak wypada dać chociaż kilka, aby uwiarygodnić całość. Plus dla Rosy za rozbudowę, a z mojej paplaniny mam nadzieję, że wyciągniesz dobre wnioski. Artykuł Irytek został rozbudowany na maksa, a nawet dodano więcej, niż tego można oczekiwać. Obrazków jest dużo, zostały dodane w fajny sposób (troszkę tylko źle to wygląda w relacjach, gdzie mamy małe zdjęcie Dolores i duże Harry'ego, ale to kwestia ilości tekstu). Jest tu sporo cytatów, co też jest na plus, a ich długość idealnie pomaga przy czytaniu tekstu i nie męczy. Na początku tekst jest napisany w czasie teraźniejszym, według mnie powinno zastosować się przeszły. Miejscami są drobne błędny, brakujące przecinki i literki, jak tu: Irytek znajdował się w klasie, do które profesor McGonagall przyprowadziła Olivera Wooda(...) i tu: Kiedy członkowie Gwardii Dumbledore'a zostali przyłapana w gabinecie(...) Są to jednak naprawdę drobiażdżki, na które można przymknąć oko przy tak dużej rozbudowie (ponad 20 tysięcy!). Od strony źródłowej artykuł jest prawie bezbłędny. Znalazłam niepotrzebnie dwukrotnie zapisane nazwisko Rowling oraz podwójne występowanie w Lego: Lata 1-4 (oba błędy są pod koniec). Ogólnie artykuł świetnie rozbudowany, zawiera drobne błędy, ale jest ich niewiele. Na koniec Credence Barebone. Na początek pragnę zauważyć, że przy tym arcie w kolejnych częściach FZ będzie można dopisać jeszcze więcej, więc ciekawa jestem finalnego efektu (pewno będzie dopiero za 10 lat). Na tę chwilę artykuł rozbudowano na ile się da. Obrazków jest dużo (co jest na plus), ale wszystkie są dość małe, przez co niektóre ciężko odczytać (np. atak na senatora jest tak mały, że zmrużyłam oczy i prawie dotknęłam nosem ekranu). Na wstępie samego tekstu przyczepię się do dywizów, czyli krótkich kresek. Jak pisałam, nie stosuje się ich w ten sposób, a półpauzy są dostępne w edytorze źródłowym (klasycznym pewnie też). Wielokrotnie brakuje też przecinków, a miejscami są źle wstawione (Mimo że to wyjątek i '''nie stawiamy w takim wypadku przecinka). Przykładowo ze zdania: Jakiś czas przed grudniem 1926, gdy Mary zamierzała ukarać Credence'a za pomocą paska w Kościele drugich Salemian znalazła się Porpentyna Goldstein - auror w Magicznym Kongresie Stanów Zjednoczonych wynika, że Tina zjawiła się w kościele za pomocą paska. Błędnie też dodano apostrof w przykładzie: Shaw'a '', gdzie jest on niepotrzebny. Kolejne błędnie rozdzielone zdania i brakujące przecinki: ''(...) Modesty wzięła pasek od chłopca by go ukarać. Ale zanim zdołała to zrobić tajemnicza siła (...) - tu powinno się połączyć oba zdania, a przecinek wstawić przed ale i tajemnicza siła. Źle wyglądająca sekcja Magiczne Umiejętności. Tu nie stosujemy pauz (ta kreska jest tylko na początku artykułu), moim zdaniem źle wygląda też sam odnośnik do obskurusa (który był już podlinkowany wcześniej). Znalazłam też osobno napisane słowo Nieznana i takie zdanie: Chłopiec poczuł się oszukany i obudził się w nim i zaczął niszczyć Nowy Jork, które jest niepoprawne. Od strony źródłowej jeden plik jest ciągiem z tekstem, więcej błędów nie ma, co jest dużym plusem. Ogólnie jednak mimo czytelności i wielu obrazków, artykuł zawiera sporo drobniejszych błędów i kilka niejasnych zdań (często wynikających z braku przecinków). Wybór Artykułu Miesiąca moim zdaniem waha się między Irytkiem a Polly Chapman. Oba artykuły rozbudowano maksymalnie, ale niesprawiedliwe byłoby dla mnie przyznanie komuś zwycięstwa za to, że mógł się bardziej rozpisać, bo postać wystąpiła w 7 książkach, a nie jednej. Oba te arty zasługują na zwycięstwo, ale ja o nim nie zadecyduję. Idę zjeść ziemniaki.